Character Appearances
These charts list the appearances of all characters that have appeared in three or more episodes (extras not included). Unless credited, non-physical appearances such as photographs are not listed. ;Legend Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. Character appears in episode. Character does not appear. Character dies in this episode. Character is seen but not heard (also includes as a dead or daggered body and possessed body). Character is heard but not seen (includes body possession). Character appears in non physical form via video or cellphone etc. Character appears only in a flashback (not as vision etc.). Character appears only in a flash-forward. Character appears in a vision, dream, ghost, hallucination, illusion or as a manifestation. Total Appearances: The Vampire Diaries As of 155 episodes aired to date: * Last episode aired: Hello, Brother (8x01) ;Main characters *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas/Tom Avery – 156 episodes / - 10 episodes / - 2 episodes *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore – 156 episodes *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes – 135 episodes *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara – 134 episodes / - 50 episodes / - 3 episodes *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett – 123 episodes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan – 115 episodes *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert – 99 episodes *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman - 88 episodes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood – 87 episodes *Michael Malarkey as Enzo – 47 episodes *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson – 43 episodes *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers - 33 episodes *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan - 14 episodes ;Supporting Characters *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes – 47 episodes *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson – 37 episodes *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood – 33 episodes *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson – 23 episodes *Malese Jow as Anna – 18 episodes *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker – 20 episodes *Katie Lumpkin/ Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle - 20 episodes *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Josette Laughlin - 18 episodes *Annie Wersching as Lillian Salvatore – 17 episodes *Chris Wood as Kai Parker - 16 episodes *Natalie Romaine/ Scarlett Byrne as Nora - 16 episodes *Fe Read/ Teressa Liane as Mary Louise - 15 episodes *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker – 14 episodes *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett – 13 episodes *David Anders as John Gilbert – 13 episodes *Leslie-Anne Huff/Susan Williams/Veronica Galvez as Rayna Cruz - 13 episodes *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova – 12 episodes *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield – 12 episodes *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell – 12 episodes *David Alpay as Atticus Shane – 12 episodes *Jaiden Kaine as Beau - 12 episodes *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson – 11 episodes *Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood – 10 episodes *Grace Phipps as April Young – 10 episodes *Todd Lasance as Julian - 10 episodes *Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood – 8 episodes *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall – 8 episodes *Kelly Hu as Pearl – 8 episodes *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore – 8 episodes *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson – 8 episodes *Bryton James as Luka Martin – 8 episodes *Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson – 7 episodes *Todd Williams as Connor Jordan – 7 episodes *Jasmine Burke/Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett – 7 episodes *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke - 7 episodes *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson – 6 episodes *Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin – 6 episodes *Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming – 6 episodes *Lauren Cohan as Rose-Marie – 6 episodes *Michaela McManus as Jules – 6 episodes *Alice Evans as Esther – 6 episodes *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins - 6 episodes *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos – 6 episodes *Gabrielle Walsh as Monique - 6 episodes *Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes – 5 episodes *Sebastian Roché as Mikael – 5 episodes *Chris Johnson as Logan Fell – 5 episodes *Sterling Sulieman as Harper – 5 episodes *Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star – 5 episodes *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn – 5 episodes *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse – 5 episodes *Mouzam Makkar as Alexandria St. John - 5 episodes *Ana Nogueira as Penny Ares - 5 episodes *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan – 4 episodes *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore – 6 episodes *Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan – 4 episodes *Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox – 4 episodes *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson – 4 episodes *Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley – 4 episodes *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah – 4 episodes *Evan Gamble as Henry Wattles - 4 episodes *Robert Ri'chard as Jamie – 3 episodes *Anna Enger as Dana – 3 episodes *Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin – 3 episodes *Trent Ford as Trevor – 3 episodes *Micah Parker as Adrian – 3 episodes *Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley – 3 episodes *Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner – 3 episodes *Dillon Casey as Noah – 3 episodes *Tiffany Morgan as Samantha Gibbons – 3 episodes *Sean Faris as Ben McKittrick – 3 episodes *Stephen Martines as Frederick – 3 episodes *Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert – 3 episodes *James Remar/John Charles Meyer as Giuseppe Salvatore - 3 episodes *Cassidy Freeman as Sage – 3 episodes *Raymond Scott Parks as Silas – 3 episodes *Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman – 3 episodes *Aisha Duran as Virginia St. John - 3 episodes *Hans Obma as Gregor – 2 episodes *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard – 1 episode *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux – 1 episode *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell – 1 episode *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure – 1 episode *Eka Darville as Diego – 1 episode *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux – 1 episode *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes – 1 episode ;Body Switches *Michael Trevino as Julian - 5 episodes *Candice Accola as Silas - 2 episodes *Matthew Davis as Niklaus Mikaelson - 3 episodes / Silas - 1 episode *David Alpay as Silas - 2 episodes *Claire Holt as Esther - 2 episodes / Silas - 1 episode *Steven R. McQueen as Silas - 1 episode *Zach Roerig as Silas - 1 episode / Gregor - 3 episodes *Kat Graham as Emily Bennett - 1 episode *Michael Trevino as Niklaus Mikaelson - 2 episodes *Joseph Morgan as Silas - 1 episodes *Marguerite MacIntyre as Silas - 1 episode *Jasmine Guy as Silas - 1 episode *Nina Dobrev as Silas - 1 episode Total Appearances: The Originals Note: This section is not complete and still under construction. As of 67 episodes aired to date (including the unaired pilot): * Last episode aired: The Bloody Crown (3x22) ;Main Characters * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson - 67 episodes * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson - 67 episodes * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall - 67 episodes * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard - 66 episodes * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell - 51 episodes * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire - 50 episodes * Claire Holt / Callie McClincy as Rebekah Mikaelson - 38 episodes * Riley Voelkel / Elle Graham as Freya Mikaelson** - 33 episodes * Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith* - 21 episodes * Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux - 10 episodes Note 1: * regular since 2x14 Note 2: ** regular since 3x01 ;Supporting Characters *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza - 29 episodes *Nathan Parsons as Jackson - 28 episodes *Nathaniel Buzolic /Daniel Sharman / Unknown Child Actor as Kol Mikaelson - 28 episodes *Yusuf Gatewood / Unknown Teen Actor / Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson - 24 episodes *Alice Evans / Natalie Dreyfuss/ Sonja Sohn / Body Double as Esther - 15 episodes *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel - 15 episodes *Eka Darville as Diego - 14 episodes *Sebastian Roché as Mikael - 14 episodes *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle - 14 episodes *Colin Woodell as Aiden - 13 episodes *Nishi Munshi as Gia - 13 episodes *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell - 12 episodes *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve - 12 episodes *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel - 11 episodes *Chase Coleman as Oliver - 11 episodes *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure - 11 episodes *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent/Celeste Dubois - 10 episodes *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux - 10 episodes *Jason Dohring as Will Kinney - 9 episodes *Claudia Black as Dahlia - 7 episodes *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes - 6 episodes *Tasha Ames as Eve - 6 episodes *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale- 6 episodes *Aubrey DeVaney / Alexa Yeames as Abigail - 6 episodes *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa - 6 episodes *Meg Foster as Josephine LaRue - 5 episodes *Lawrence Kao as Van Nguyen - 5 episodes *Raney Branch as Celeste Dubois - 4 episodes *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas - 4 episodes *Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde - 3 episodes *Jesse C. Boyd as Cary - 3 episodes *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Devereaux - 3 episodes *Stephanie Cleough as Alexis - 3 episodes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood - 2 episodes *Alexandra Metz as Katie - 2 episodes *Diana Chiritescu as Cassie - 2 episodes *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore - 1 episode *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan - 1 episode *Leslie-Anne Huff as Rayna Cruz - 1 episode Grand Total Appearances: Vampire Diaries and The Originals Note: This section only includes main characters of both shows only and counts appearances from both series. As of 223 episodes aired to date of both shows (including Pilot (Director's Cut)): *Last episode aired Vampire Diaries: 8x2 *Last episode aired The Originals: 3x22 ;Main Characters Vampire Diaries and The Originals *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas – 157 episodes / - 10 episodes *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore – 157 episodes *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes – 136 episodes *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce – 136 episodes / - 50 episodes *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett – 126 episodes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan – 115 episodes *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson – 109 episodes *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert – 99 episodes *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson - 90 episodes *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman - 89 episodes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood – 89 episodes *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson - 76 episodes *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall – 75 episodes *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard - 67 episodes *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell - 52 episodes *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire - 50 episodes *Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo – 48 episodes *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson - 33 episodes *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers - 33 episodes *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith - 21 episodes *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan - 14 episodes *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux - 10 episodes See also Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:Episodes stuff Category:Characters Category:The Originals television series